Colors and their meanings
by animebookfangrl
Summary: From now on in my stories there will be colors that mean something to each part this is a list of the what the colors will represent. chapter two has a alternate meaning to each color and some new colors
1. Chapter 1

Red: Excitement, energy, passion, love, desire, speed, strength, power, heat, aggression, danger, fire, blood, war, violence, all things intense and passionate.

Pink symbolizes love and romance, caring, tenderness, acceptance and calm.

Beige and ivory symbolize unification. Ivory symbolizes quiet and pleasantness. Beige symbolizes calm and simplicity.

Yellow signifies joy, happiness, betrayal, optimism, idealism, imagination, hope, sunshine, summer, gold, philosophy, dishonesty, cowardice, jealousy, covetousness, deceit, illness, hazard and friendship.

Blue: Peace, tranquility, cold, calm, stability, harmony, unity, trust, truth, confidence, conservatism, security, cleanliness, order, loyalty, sky, water, technology, depression, appetite suppressant.

Turquoise symbolizes calm. Teal symbolizes sophistication. Aquamarine symbolizes water. Lighter turquoise has a feminine appeal.

Purple: Royalty, nobility, spirituality, ceremony, mysterious, transformation, wisdom, enlightenment, cruelty, arrogance, mourning.

Lavender symbolizes femininity, grace and elegance.

Orange: Energy, balance, enthusiasm, warmth, vibrant, expansive, flamboyant, demanding of attention.

Green: Nature, environment, healthy, good luck, renewal, youth, spring, generosity, fertility, jealousy, inexperience, envy, misfortune, vigor.

Brown: Earth, stability, hearth, home, outdoors, reliability, comfort, endurance, simplicity, and comfort.

Gray: Security, reliability, intelligence, staid, modesty, dignity, maturity, solid, conservative, practical, old age, sadness, boring. Silver symbolizes calm.

White: Reverence, purity, birth, simplicity, cleanliness, peace, humility, precision, innocence, youth, winter, snow, good, sterility, marriage (Western cultures), death (Eastern cultures), cold, clinical.

Black: Power, sophistication, formality, elegance, wealth, mystery, fear, evil, unhappiness, depth, style, sadness, remorse, anger, anonymity, underground, good technical color, mourning, death (Western cultures).


	2. Chapter 2

**color red** this may indicate they are ready to take action, or they may be passionate about what they are going to be doing that day, or again it may mean that they are feeling angry that day, on either a conscious or subconscious level.

The **color orange** is the color of social communication and optimism. From a negative color meaning it is also a sign of pessimism and superficiality.

In the meanings of color in color psychology, the **color yellow** is the color of the mind and the intellect. It is optimistic and cheerful. However it can also suggest impatience, criticism and cowardice.

**Green** is the color of balance and growth. It can mean both self-reliance as a positive and possessiveness as a negative, among many other meanings.__

**Blue** is the color of trust and peace. It can suggest loyalty and integrity as well as conservatism and frigidity.

**Indigo** is the color of intuition. In the meanings of colors it can mean idealism and structure as well as ritualistic and addictive.

**Purple** is the color of the imagination. It can be creative and individual or immature and impractical.

The color meaning of **turquoise** is communication and clarity of mind. It can also be impractical and idealistic.

The color psychology of **pink** is unconditional love and nurturing. Pink can also be immature, silly and girlish.

In the meaning of colors, **magenta** is a color of universal harmony and emotional balance. It is spiritual yet practical, encouraging common sense and a balanced outlook on life.

The color **brown** is a serious, down-to-earth color that relates to security, protection and material wealth.

From a color psychology perspective, **gray** is the color of compromise - being neither black nor white, it is the transition between two non-colors.

The **color silver** has a feminine energy; it is related to the moon and the ebb and flow of the tides - it is fluid, emotional, sensitive and mysterious.

**Gold** is the color of success, achievement and triumph. Associated with abundance and prosperity, luxury and quality, prestige and sophistication, value and elegance, the color psychology of gold implies affluence, material wealth and extravagance.

**White** is color at its most complete and pure, the color of perfection. The color meaning of white is purity, innocence, wholeness and completion.

**Black** is the color of the hidden, the secretive and the unknown, creating an air of mystery. It keeps things bottled up inside, hidden from the world.


End file.
